<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High to fly, far to fall by TheButcherFromBlaviken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643946">High to fly, far to fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherFromBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherFromBlaviken'>TheButcherFromBlaviken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Cervical Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, Incest, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, geralt + ciri + triss are only mentioned a few times, if this can be called a romance lmao, they're not actually IN the fic sorry about the potential confusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherFromBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherFromBlaviken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer of Vengerberg - arguably the most powerful sorceress to ever live. She can perform magic that was thought impossible, and she can seduce anyone with a mere look. Even if it to others look like she has everything the heart could desire, she is unhappy. The reason? She has no child of her own. This soon changes, however, when she finds a book with dark magic, thought to be lost to the ages...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Monster Character/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monster fucking [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/450385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>High to fly, far to fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A super interesting story, privately prompted! Super nasty and filthy, but really fun to write :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yennefer of Vengerberg was an incredibly powerful sorceress. Not only could she level whole mountain ranges with her magic, but she could twist the minds of men with her beauty. She didn’t need magic to ensnare a man and get him to do her bidding; she just enjoyed this particular trick. With hair black as raven’s feathers, purple eyes, and porcelain skin, she was an exceptionally rare sight, and a devastatingly beautiful one at that. As beauty and sexy as she was, however, she was feared and revered across the continent, even all the way to the Skellige Isles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Having lived for many centuries, there were few things she had yet to see or experience; one of those things being motherhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer of Vengerberg </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to be a mother. However, as all sorceresses, she was infertile - something she, at first, didn’t think too much about. She had been absolutely certain that this was the path she wanted to go down, and while she didn’t regret choosing this particular path, she yearned for children of her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart would clench whenever she saw children run around in the courtyard or in the villages she occasionally passed through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she had used every known potion. Every known spell had she tried, some of which had brought her excruciating pain, but no child to call her own. Geralt of Rivia, the infamous Butcher of Blaviken, had tried to help, saying that at least she had Ciri, who saw her as her mother, and not the step-mother she actually was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, she thought he was right, but after more years of frustrations, Yennefer realized he wasn’t, and that deep down, she never loved Ciri as much as she would her own, real child. She needed to experience childbirth, needed to experience that special bond that a mother had with her child. It was a need that was slowly, but surely, driving her mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So mad, in fact, that she finally lost her mind and was ready to bear </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of child, even if it wasn’t human. So, she had attempted cross-species breeding. Since no man she had ever had sex with, despite her incredibly powerful magic, had brought her a child, surely a filthy animal could with the help of her powers. Anything with a dick was a point of interest - a stray dog, a monster she and Geralt were supposed to slay. Of course, she knew that if she got pregnant by a monster or an animal, the child could end up looking hideous - mutated, deformed, looking like the monster or animal itself. Her perfect genes would be wasted by a mindless beast who couldn’t even appreciate her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, this was immaterial to Yennefer. She just knew she needed to experience pregnancy and childbirth, no matter what hideous creature would come out between her long, smooth, sexy legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly descending into madness, she attempted </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, step by step</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> First, she attempted sex with animals - dirty, stray dogs, her own horse, even pigs. Each time, she used all her powers in the hopes of getting pregnant with the animal, but she always just came home with the sticky animal cum sloshing around in her belly and running down her perfect legs, but... with no child in her womb. None of those could give her what she yearned for, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she began breeding with monsters. Drowners, Foglets, Ghouls, Nekkers, Werewolves... Filthy and often rotting, the ugly and colourful semen of the monsters were stuffed inside her and defiled her human pussy and womb. Yet Yennefer didn’t care and still tried using her magic to become pregnant with the filth in her - but still, nothing happened. Not even a djinn could fulfill this, her only wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was on a quest that she found the book that would change her life - forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a book containing dark, forbidden magic that was thought to be lost to the ages. It had the only solution to her problem - only, it came at a huge cost. The book was written by another sorceress who also desperately wanted to become a mother. So, the witch summoned all the dark powers of the universe, conjured up the foulest spirits, and they told her the way to become pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something most foul, so disgusting and twisted that it scarred the sorceress to never attempt it. Yennefer, on the other hand, couldn’t stop reading - the sorceress had left a most detailed description of how to do it, for anyone who was stupid and mental enough to try. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer didn’t care about any of that - she had been called worse things than stupid and mental. She would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a real mother. After fucking animals and monsters, begging them for their filthy offspring, Yennefer was ready for anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without caring for the quest she had ventured out on, she took the book and travelled back home, her heat hammering somewhere near her throat. She had finally found it. She had finally found the way to become pregnant and experience motherhood, and she would be damned if she didn’t do it first thing first upon arriving home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out to be an ancient ritual that would send her into an alternate, dark dimension where she would be able to find a mate; a mate who would twist and turn her reproductive organs and mind; a mate who would mutate her insides for his use, and his use only. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were three creatures - three possible mates, the only creatures able to perform this kind of magic. The ritual would send her to one of them, and destiny would decide which one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a price, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aside from giving herself wholly to her mate, she needed to give her two closest female friends to the other two creatures. She instantly knew who those two would be. Ciri, of course, her step-daughter, and Triss Merigold, her long-time friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then followed details on what the monstrous beasts would do to their female mates; they would turn them into mindless breeding sows, whether they wanted it or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer wanted to hate it. She wanted to say that she hated the mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of such a thing happening, that she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do such a vile thing, that she would never subject her step-daughter and dear friend to such horrors. She wanted to destroy the book, to rid the worlds of the evidence that it had ever existed in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thing was, she realized, that she couldn’t. She couldn’t hate it - not when this was her only chance of becoming pregnant and bearing a child. There was no doubt in her mind that she would let these vile things unfold - she would let these inhuman creatures rape her and her dearest Ciri, whom for so many years had satisfied her maternal instincts, and Triss, whom she had known for such a long time. There was only a couple of seconds’ hesitation before she made her decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an intense pang of shock, Yennefer realized that her love for Ciri, for whom she would happily kill, for whom she happily </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed, was nothing at all compared to the need between her legs and the desire in her womb. Ciri was just a temporary solution, and Yennefer never truly loved her like she would her real child. This would surely break Ciri’s heart...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else have you got,” she wondered to herself and turned on one of the last pages of the book, thinking the creatures couldn’t be worse than what - and whom - she had already slept with. She was wrong, though; these pages were blemished by pictures of the three aforementioned beasts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giant fly, a giant cockroach, a giant centipede. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer dropped the book, and the heavy thud echoed in the chamber. Her eyes widened. That was too much, too gross. She couldn’t lay with insects, couldn’t bring that on her two dearest female acquaintances. Breeding with and birthing insects... have Ciri and Triss share that fate... no, she couldn’t do that. She would never do such a vile thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With disgust coiled in her stomach, Yennefer went to her room with the intention of sleeping and forgetting about that cursed book. There was just one thing - she couldn’t succumb to the sweet embrace of sleep. The pictures of the fly from the book were imprinted on her mind, and she couldn’t help but think about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How someone as beautiful and powerful as her could lay with something as grotesque and disgusting as an insect... nonsense! She didn’t want to think about it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her mind spinning. She could feel how shame scorched her face and how a certain wetness made her thighs sticky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did she become wet, and from thinking about that gross fly of all creatures? It was sick! That monster was disgusting and most likely reeked! Reeked of a strong, undoubtedly potent male smell... it was so big, too! So much bigger than her, could probably overpower her, despite her impossibly powerful magic... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was her hand touching herself, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she doing this while thinking of that giant fly? The giant fly and how much fertile semen it undoubtedly had, so much gross and highly potent insect semen. Most certainly his dick was twisted, deformed, nothing that should even touch a beautiful woman such as herself... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a few tears welling up into her eyes, Yennefer gave up pretending, and gave in to the desire whispering in the back of her mind. She spent roughly half the night masturbating while thinking about the giant, disgusting fly from the deranged book, thinking about how it would forever stain her gorgeous and sexy body, thinking about how it would make her belly swell with disgusting insect babies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, she had her best orgasms yet, screaming like a cheap whore, and all because of a huge insect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally falling asleep, she dreamed about the big, ugly fly and how it impregnated her. She was finally pregnant. In the dream, the happiness and joy felt so real and intense; it was more powerful than any magic she could ever conjure up. She looked down at her huge belly full of inhuman life, when she felt something move in her pussy, and she saw big, white fly larvae start crawling out of her. A smile breached her beautiful lips, and she stroked her swollen belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t feel gross or bad. In fact, she loved these larvae - her babies - with all of her heart, loved them more than anything, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had ever loved. Ciri was like dust to her compared to these wonderful larvae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the dream, she made the decision, and this decision carried through to the real world. When Yennefer woke up in the morning, she took her time getting ready. She carefully chose her clothes and her makeup. She didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully considered clothes or makeup, of course, she was already insanely gorgeous and sexy, but something in her gut told her that this would be a good thing to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After getting dressed and having put on her makeup, she looked at the framed picture she had of Ciri, Triss, and herself. They looked so happy, Ciri making a face and Triss laughing heartily while Yennefer simply smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just like now, she smiled. She wasn’t sad, oh no, anything but. The dream had changed something in her; she had chosen to perform the ritual and seal the fate of her close ones. She would finally be a real mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As for Ciri and Triss, her mind - quickly deteriorating and becoming corrupted - quickly quelled any doubts she had as to whether she should actually do this. Instead of doubt, it filled her head with happiness that they would be like her. Really, in a way, she was doing them a favor, releasing them of morality and responsibilities. She wished that the insects would rape them hard and good, breaking their weak human minds easily and quickly, so that they, too, could enjoy the wonderful nature of motherhood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer felt giddy and elated whenever she thought about the giant fly now. It was like she was a little girl who had gotten her first boyfriend; thinking of him made her heart beat faster, made her pussy wetter, and made her entire body buzz with excitement. She had never felt this way before, not even when she had lain with Geralt. He might be handsome, and powerful, and dangerous, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to the massive and repulsive fly she was going to fuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to one of her many chambers where she performed and studied magic and rituals. For something that would change her life for eternity, it was a surprisingly easy ritual. Light a fire in the fireplace, sprinkle some of her hair and ground up herbs into it, and say a few words of incredibly powerful magic, and that was basically it. Now, there was only one thing left - throwing in some hair of Ciri and Triss. Thankfully, Yennefer carried a small medallion with just those things, and she threw the hairs into the fire, sealing their fate and forever marking them as filthy, degenerate insect breeders. They didn’t know about it! Soon, however they would know, when the insects would rape their beautiful bodies, filling them with life... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That thought made a smile appear on her face, the biggest smile she had ever worn. She had done it without hesitation, had sentenced her step-daughter and long-term friend to forever be raped by and breed with giant insects, their genes wasted and mixed with insect DNA. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer looked into the fire with her gorgeous, purple eyes, and her smile grew even wider, crazier, as she thought that for her waited the same future - being raped and bred by the massive, disgusting fly, over and over again, for all of eternity. She was finally going to become a mother, and although she had paid the ultimate price, her quickly deteriorating mind had convinced her it was the best idea she had ever had. In her twisted mind, she fully, truly believed that this was the best thing she could have done for both Ciri and Triss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, in that moment, she had lost all leftover parts of her sanity. Especially considering she would do it again, and again, and again, in a heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the strands of hair landed in the fire and doomed all three of them for eternity, her hands didn’t shake and her gaze didn’t falter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a deafening roar, fire burst from the fireplace and consumed Yennefer. There was no pain, no agony, only the immense and intense satisfaction of what she had done. She closed her eyes and laughed, but it wasn’t a laugh you would expect from a sane person; it was deranged and delusional, and it would make any dog whimper and tuck their tail between their legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fire wrapped around her, licking up her legs and twisting around her arms and body. It was warm, and Yennefer couldn’t begin to describe how good it made her feel, knowing that soon, she would be with her one true mate, that she had taken the last step to becoming a mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long the fire portal lasted, or if she moved at all. She only knew that when the fire died out and she could once more see, she was in a swamp. It was smelly and damp. There was no sun, only mist and clouds. There were no flowers and no grass; the vegetation was limited to an abundance of moss and dead trees. The water was stagnant and smelled of rot and death. It was clear that whatever could - and </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> - live here was strong and determined, albeit completely deranged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing with her priceless and fancy boots in the deep mud, Yennefer inhaled the foul air deeply and smiled wide. This was her new home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around for a few minutes to take everything in. To any sane person, it would look like the very depiction of death and despair, but to Yennefer, it was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she began undressing. She would never wear clothes again; after all, breeding sows didn’t need them. Instead, they needed to be fully available ‘round the clock, and clothes put a stop to that. Besides, Yennefer wanted every part of her perfect body to be stained by the swamp’s nasty water and the fly’s foul smell. She wanted to be forever and fully tainted by her lover. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One beautiful, slim foot was freed of its leathery confines and lowered into the cold, dirty mud, then the other followed suit. Her cape was the next to go, and it landed in the mud with a faint rustling sound. Then she pulled off her gloves, which were lined with fur, and exposed her dainty hands to the cold, unforgiving environment of the swamp. With a grace that only Yennefer could possess, she undid her trousers and let them fall to the ground before she unbuttoned her blouse, which suffered the same fate as the other articles of clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Yennefer of Vengerberg, infamous and impossibly powerful sorceress, stood naked in the mud of a swamp long forgotten by even the oldest of gods. Her pussy juices leaked out of her and slid down her long, sexy legs, ending up mixing with the foul mud. She couldn’t remember ever having been as aroused as she was now; her body knew what was coming. She had spent so long preparing for this moment that it was all her body knew and all her mind could comprehend. Finally fulfilling the last of the female’s main functions - making babies over and over again. Thanks to her magic, and the way she was reborn into a sorceress, she would stay forever youthful and forever beautiful. Forever a perfect sow for the giant fly to rape and breed, time and time again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer licked her lips - she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made her way deeper into the swamp, absentmindedly brushing away the branches of trees reaching out for her face when she passed them. Her body moved in such a sensual, erotic way that any sane man would drop his jaw and potentially pass out from the pleasure that was bound to course through him. The scent of her pussy - eager and yearning for its lover - permeated the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, not long after venturing into the swamp, Yennefer heard it - the sound of her soon-to-be mate. He emitted a loud buzzing noise that was very similar to the flies they used to have at her previous home. Only, this was a lot louder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, it took only a few seconds before she saw him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was even grosser and more disgusting than in the pictures in the book. His body a deep grey, almost black colour, it was divided into three sections - his head, his forebody, and his hindbody. He had two transparent wings on his forebody, and they flipped aggressively to keep his fat body in the air. His six legs hung down underneath him, and with his two green compound eyes, there was no doubt that he had seen her. His skin glistened, and it looked to be covered in oil, although it was more likely some sort of slime. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer stared at him dumbly, a wide and dopey smile on her face, and she didn’t even try to move when the fly buzzed closer and flew into her. She let him, and she fell on her back on the cold, muddy ground, dirtying her back and perfect ass, for which any man would be ready to commit the most atrocious crime. The foul stench of the fly reached her nose, and the sheer power of it was enough to make tears well up into her eyes. She touched the fly’s forebody, and the slimy skin was revolting, yet she couldn’t stop. This was her lover, and she loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She loved him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the grossest, most foul creature Yennefer, or any woman, for that matter, had ever laid eyes on, but she didn’t care. This was her only way to bear children, and for that, she loved him more than anything in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all his hideousness, he was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer inhaled his scent deeply, and the stench made her gag. She burned it into her mind so she could never forget it, and her hands moved over the sticky, slimy fly skin. It was such a stark contrast to her own; his grey-black body pressed against her porcelain-like one. The glistening slime against her dry, smooth skin, that was, of course, free of blemishes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her beautiful, perfect breasts pressing against the fly’s body and how they got stained by his greasy body fluids. It made her sigh in delight, and then giggle like a little schoolgirl. It was such a wonderful feeling - it made her body buzz with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of a proper human mouth, the fly had twisted proboscis with a long, thin appendage that could make it for a tongue sticking out of it. Yennefer wanted to kiss him; he was just so hideously gorgeous, and every second spent in his company made her fall more in love with him. The fly, however, had other plans for her; he wanted to mark her as his property, erase her mind, force her body to bear his young, change into nothing more than warm breeding meat. Of course, Yennefer knew about this; she had read the damn book detailing her fate. For any other woman, it would be a reason to have nightmares for the rest of her life, but for Yennefer, it just intensified the pleasure she felt building in her lower stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Him marking her would take everything from her - her magic abilities and knowledge, her past life, her memories, her emotions. He would leave only one thought in her mind - that she wanted and needed him to breed her, day and night. She would need only enough mindset to know about reproduction and everything regarding it; the endless need to have her pussy stuffed, to be bred at every opportunity. No matter how many filthy and revolting larvae she would give birth to, it would never be enough. The need in her pussy and desire in her womb would never be sated, not in a thousand years. She would greedily demand to make more babies, babies that would grow to swarm the human world and rape innocent women. Yet Yennefer couldn’t care less. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her corrupted state of mind, it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Everything else was useless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only someone could see her now - the great and mighty Yennefer of Vengerberg, who could have any man she desired, who could move mountains with her magic, reduced to nothing but a mindless breeding sow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of her own free will, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even before the insect had brainwashed her, craving it more than anything she had ever craved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer turned her head to the side and brushed her long, raven-black hair aside to reveal her long, pretty, and smooth neck. She began wiggling in an enticing manner, shaking her sexy body as well as possible under the surprisingly heavy fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cooed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked into his cold compound eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like the cheapest whore in Novigrad, she begged the fly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mark her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>rape her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She couldn’t remember ever having been this wet, not even when she had fantasized about the fly raping her and bringing her an endless stream of larvae babies. The nasty swamp air was now heavy with the smell of Yennefer’s pussy, the smell of a strong, eager sow, strong enough to make any stray dog come on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly seemed to understand her body language, but instead of sticking out a tongue from his proboscis, he instead ejected a long, thin needle covered in disgusting fly saliva. Like a vampire, he jammed the needle right into Yennefer’s pretty neck, but due to the saliva surrounding it, there was no pain, only immense pleasure. She let out a long, shaky moan and arched her back slightly off the cold, muddy ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a grossly wet sensation on her belly behind the fly, and she immediately thought it was his dick, and excitement began coursing through her. Then, she felt another needle jam into her smooth, flat belly, precisely into the center of her reproductive organs. She shook from excitement and anticipation - she knew what would come next, she had read about it in the book, and her love towards the fly grew tenfold. She had never loved anything or anyone as much as she loved this dirty, repulsive fly that was going to change her perfect body from that of a powerful sorceress into his mindless breeding hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, do it,” she whispered and wiggled her body more, looking pleadingly into his cold eyes. Her pussy had never been this wet, and although her entire body quivered, it was from pleasure and anticipation. “Please, fuck me! Rape me, take what is yours! I give myself to you willingly, so don’t torture me with waiting!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly buzzed loudly and tilted his massive head the slight bit that he could with the needle still in her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who knew Yennefer would attest that she wasn’t the type of woman to </span>
  <em>
    <span>whine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but anyone who could see this scenario unfold would also attest that that was exactly what happened - Yennefer whined. Following the whine was a long, moan, then more pathetic begging that was far beneath someone of Yennefer’s status. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly gladly did it, especially when his sow was so wet and willing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hotness in her neck and in her womb, and the fly started pushing its toxins and parasites into Yennefer’s ready, sexy body. Any other woman who knew what foul stuff the fly was releasing would scream her throat sore - but not Yennefer. Instead, she thanked the fly for making her a mindless breeding sow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whimpered and shuddered, “thank you, thank you, thank you!” Her voice got decidedly more shrill and loud as time went by and as each new wave of toxins and parasites were transferred into her body, into her veins, into every single cell of her body, until the parasites reached her brain and began damaging it. Any other woman would be in such despair, feeling how her family and friends would be erased forever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer, however? She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She thanked the fly with each new wave of the revolting mixture of toxins and parasites reaching her, her eyes rolled up from the feeling of something working on her mind, and she screamed out her gratitude. To think that this beast, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover,</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted her to be his, and only his, her empty mind focused on one thing only, so he could force her to make babies all day and all night... it was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And then there was, of course, the fact that the soup of toxins and parasites was so abhorrent - it was the polar opposite of her; the epitome of beauty, sexiness, grace. She was perfect, and she willingly let her perfect body get defiled by this disgusting fly and his bodily fluids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was now the fly’s breeding sow for real, and the few brain cells still left in her mind took great pleasure in knowing that all the changes she was undergoing would be permanent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her body went numb, and escape became impossible - not that she wanted to escape, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The liquid that Yennefer’s body was ingesting via the needles was a revolting soup made up of smegma, semen, saliva, mutating parasites, and fertilizer made by said parasites. It was rotten and disgusting, and it had been fermenting in the fly’s body for hundreds of years; almost as long as Yennefer had been alive. He had been waiting for a female to mark, waiting for a willing sow to find a way into his swamp so that he could turn her into a baby-making machine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, all of that filthy liquid was being transferred into Yennefer’s perfect body - into her veins and directly into her womb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process took many long hours, and Yennefer, while pliant and immobile, grew dumber and dumber, unable to string together two sentences, unable to think of anything but how much she loved the feeling of the fly’s bodily fluids slithering through her veins. The mutating parasites did their job in her brain; cutting off everything that the fly deemed unnecessary - all magic knowledge, and knowledge in general, emotions, feelings, memories. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could no longer remember Ciri or Triss, and she could no longer remember the fate she had doomed them to. Yennefer wasn’t a woman anymore - she was barely human. She was a lower creature, a perfect fly sow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The truly scary thing, however, was that even if Yennefer had had the mind to care about this, she wouldn’t have - this fly was her only way to become pregnant, so she would do anything he demanded. All she cared about was bearing children - everything else was useless, was rubbish. She loved the fly even more for it. Thanks to the fly, nothing would ever take her attention from the main thing - making and birthing babies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her last memories and last bits of knowledge were erased from her mind, Yennefer let out the longest and loudest moan of satisfaction she had ever produced. The mutating parasites had infested every part of her gorgeous, perfect body; it was the clearest in her wonderful, purple eyes where parasites were readily visible. In the rest of her body, they made it so that only the fly could bring her pleasure; not even her own hand would be able to do it for her anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best part, however, was taking place in her belly. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her old reproductive organs twist and turn and mutate, to the point they were unrecognizable. At this point, they were made to produce larvae nonstop. They would only go into pause mode if she was pregnant with another batch of fly babies. Her ovaries suddenly got busy producing a ton of human eggs - eggs that were only able to mix with the disgusting fly’s cum. She would never get pregnant by any other creature; the fly was her only ticket to pregnancy. For the rest of her life, which might as well be eternity, her womb would only produce fly larvae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the fly was finally done, when it had finally emptied its huge sack of disgusting mixture of smegma, saliva, cum, and parasites, he pulled his needles from Yennefer’s body with a nasty slurp. There were clear marks on her neck and belly from where the needles had been, the fly’s marks, marking her as his property. Not even the magic in her body could fix these. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a testament to how powerful Yennefer was that her body still looked perfect and beautiful, even with all the corruption going on inside her. Her skin was still taut and smooth, her hair - although beginning to get muddy - soft as the finest silk, and her eyes startling purple, with green parasites wiggling inside them. The biggest change had happened inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face glowed from the intense joy she felt as she was born anew, born as a fly sow. She had forgotten everything, including her own name, and all she knew was how much she loved this repulsive fly, and how much she wanted - </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> - to make babies with him again, and again, and again... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sexy being once known was Yennefer stretched her still-gorgeous body on the dirty ground and eagerly took the fly’s proboscis in her mouth. Her first kiss with her mate. She had kissed before, obviously, but that was in her old life, and even then, it had never been anything like this. The pleasure she felt was overwhelming, and she moaned happily when the fly’s tongue rolled out to inspect her mouth. It was wet and sticky with saliva, and while it stained her mouth, Yennefer greedily gulped it down. The taste was abhorrent - she loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parasites had mutated her taste buds - as well as everything else - to make her love the taste and smell of everything coming from the fly’s body, especially the smegma and his cum. It was so foul that any normal, sane woman would pass out from the repugnant stench and taste, but not Yennefer - Yennefer would happily eat and drink it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was wonderfully long, but the need in her pussy was stronger as her ovaries had produced a ton of waiting eggs that were ready to be fertilized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, she broke the kiss and lifted the fly with one hand. Despite having been turned into a breeding sow, her body had retained all its strength. Finally, she could see his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was absolutely disgusting, and Yennefer was certain she had never seen anything as beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was thick and deep red, bulbous and full of massive, throbbing veins that criss-crossed the shaft and head. A head which split up into five smaller arms that were lined with barbs. Each arm moved slowly, like the grass being tickled by the breeze, and a mixture of slime and smegma dripped from the tips in heavy and thick drops, and it had a striking resemblance to porridge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight and stench of the gross dick would forever be burned into Yennefer’s corrupted, fucked-up mind. The dick that would defile her beautiful, tight pussy and bring her countless babies. It was covered in moss-green smegma, and the stench would make any sane woman pass out, but to Yennefer, it was the most wonderful smell she had ever come across. Not that she could, or would ever, remember a lot of other scents, of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her free hand, Yennefer took hold of the dirty and disgusting dick and began rubbing all the smegma over her beautiful tits to forever stain them. She paid special attention to her nipples, small and perky and unbelievably sexy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rubbed and stroked and squeezed until all the dark-green smegma was gone, but before she could even be disappointed that there was no more of it, Yennefer saw something truly amazing - new smegma emerged from the pores all over the dick to cover it again. She moaned in delight and once more sucked the fly’s proboscis into her mouth, kissing him for being so delightfully gross and filthy and good to her. And to think that her pussy would get stained by this, too...! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer let go of the fly and spread her long and smooth legs to expose her pussy. She was wet like hell and was quite certain she had never been this wet. Not that she could remember, of course, with all her memories having been erased. The fly got between her legs and had the view that every man who knew of Yennefer of Vengerberg could dream of. The most powerful sorceress on the Continent, with her sexy legs spread and revealing her most intimate place, glistening with pussy juices from her smooth, clean pussy - only magic could create such a perfect cunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that the fly cared about the looks of his sow, however. She was the sexiest woman alive, and the fly would use and abuse her like he would any other sow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He began moving his dick towards her opening, and as he got closer, a wide and dopey grin spread on Yennefer’s face, stained by the fly’s smelly saliva. She was a mindless breeding sow, and the sight of his disgusting, pulsating dick against her smooth, glistening pussy made her heart practically burst with warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally - </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally!</span>
  </em>
  <span> - the smegma-covered tip of his dick touched her outer lips, and Yennefer moaned. The moan morphed into a delighted whine when the fly, without mercy, pushed forward to bury his dick as deep in her as he could. His smegma mixed with her pussy juices and worked wonderfully as lubricant. Her whine was loud and shrill, everyone in the swamp would be able to hear it, if there was anyone here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dick was smaller than some of the men she had been with, but the shape of the shaft and the wiggling arms of the tip made it infinitely better than anything she had ever tried in her old and erased life, which was a lot. It quickly and easily reached her cervix, stopping at the entrance to her baby-making chamber full of waiting eggs. Weakened by the parasites, and with just a few thrusts, it gave way, and the head of the dick was in her womb. It took a few tries to get all of it inside her, and each attempt was a hard thrust that set her loins ablaze with desire. Yennefer was in ecstasy - it felt so good! Far, far better than any man or animal she had ever fucked. The twisting and wiggling arms of the dick helped smear the smegma into every little nook and crevice of her pink pussy and womb</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was when Yennefer came for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me! Fuck me, please!” she screamed, her pussy clenching and convulsing around his gross dick, thereby milking it for all its worth. “Please, I need you to fuck and come in me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly didn’t dawdle - it instead began moving, hard and fast. Each thrust helped turn the once powerful sorceress into a shaking, but sexy piece of meat in the middle of some long-forgotten swamp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands grabbed the moss and wilting grass and mud tightly. The fly fucked her hard enough that her body rocked and jerked across the ground, her head bobbing up and down and tears rolling down her cheeks. It was so good! It was so... so absolutely amazing! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only someone could see her now, mating with a bug. No other woman in history had been degraded to this degree, no other beauty had been defiled so viciously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the fly fucked her, Yennefer cried out in delight and wiggled on the ground, dirtying her back and ass even further. Her skin, once pale like porcelain and smoother than even a baby’s, got dirtier and grosser by the second. While her back got covered in mud, her front got stained by the fly’s green bodily fluids, and small globs of the foul mass got smeared on top of her perky nipples. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where Yennefer was loud and shrill in her pleasure, the fly simply emitted a low, buzzing sound, and the only other sound was the one of his body slapping against hers with each powerful thrust. His disgusting body pressed firmly against her beautiful figure, and even though she was covered in mud and green smegma, Yennefer was still stunningly sexy, and any man’s dream woman. Except that she wasn’t a woman anymore - she was a sow, nothing more than a pretty piece of meat to be raped all day and all night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved hard and fast whereas Yennefer lied mostly still, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t an active participant - oh no, she moved her hips and grasped at the ground, not to mention that she moaned like the cheapest whore at the filthiest brothel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green, runny fluids seeped out of her pussy, as pink and tight as ever and taking such good care of the fly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, that’s it, that’s it!” she screamed. “Fuck me harder, please, fuck me!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He happily did as she asked, fucking her harder and faster, his body aggressively slapping against hers and creating the loudest and filthiest sounds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it, fuck, that’s it!” Her voice was loud and shrill, and if she had cared, she would be worried about getting hoarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he fucked her, his twisted and foul dick ruined her mind and pussy for any other kind of dick, especially that of a human man. The parasites in her body made sure that her tight, dripping pussy would permanently take the shape of the fly’s dick. No one else would be able to even enter her, let alone fuck her. No one else would ever bring her pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the fly stopped thrusting to instead rut against her, ready to blow his huge, filthy, fertile load. His lower part got bigger, and his dick swelled and got thicker as his genetic material moved right towards Yennefer’s ovulating womb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come, come in me! I need your cum, I need you to make me a mother!” Yennefer cried out, as loud as she could. “Finish it, make me yours!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly buzzed loudly and ground hard against her before the tip of his dick swelled in Yennefer’s womb, jerked, and then he came in her. His green, foul cum ended up deep in her womb, and she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. She could feel the ocean of cum wash over her human eggs and the disgusting load forever stain her womb and cunt. The cum seeped into every little wrinkle of her womb, and it was sucked into her fallopian tubes where it was transported to her ovaries. Here, the disgusting, green fluid attacked all of her eggs. She could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it - how each egg was the victim of merciless pounding by thousands of cells of inhuman insect sperm. Her perfect and powerful, immaculate human DNA mixed with gross fly DNA, and the thought made her moan loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Yennefer exploded once more, her pussy spasming around and milking the disgusting dick for every single drop of nasty, green cum. Yennefer moaned, long and loud like a proper bitch, like the proper sow she was. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled back to show the whites, and her toes curled tightly while her fingers dug into the muddy ground. Her dream was finally coming true! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly’s orgasm lasted surprisingly long, and an impressive load was deposited in Yennefer’s womb. He came more and more with a loud, buzzing noise and rutted against her to force more of his cum even deeper in her, and Yennefer cried out in pleasure and clenched hard around his dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was so much cum being shot into Yennefer’s womb that her belly began growing - it swelled and bulged, and after dozens of minutes, she already looked two months pregnant. Every stream of cum made Yennefer shudder and moan - knowing that she was getting pregnant by having this giant fly rape her... it was beyond amazing, even better than fantastic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the fly eventually finished, he released a thick substance made up of smegma and made to seal her cunt and make sure that the cum stayed deep in her. Like this, the disgusting fly cum would rape her every single egg, and the rest of the cum would be absorbed by Yennefer and the larvae’s bodies, as a new kind of food. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer’s legs, which had been linked around the fly’s body, now went limp and fell to the ground, and her body shuddered and twitched from the powerful orgasms. On the verge of passing out, she noticed how the fly climbed on top of her body again and began rubbing himself against her until he came again, smearing cum and smegma all over her. The foul stench of the substances made her eyes water, but Yennefer had no words to describe how much she loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer dug her fingers into the smegma, grabbed it, and smeared it over her breasts, silently begging the fly to mark her, to make her smell like him, like the good and willing sow she was. Now, after he had fertilized her, after he had made sure that her ovaries would produce eggs around the clock, and that they could only be fertilized by him, he wanted her to become his even in the way she smelled - marked inside and outside, ready to be pregnant at all times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dark green, slimy substance seeped down her sides, staining her beautiful skin forever and leaving nasty trails that would never wash out. Yennefer frantically, eagerly moved her hands all over her body, wanting and needing to rub it all in so that the sight and stench would never disappear. And although difficult, she lifted her ass and smeared the cum-smegma combination on her ass as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had saved the best for last - her hair. Her amazing, gorgeous, silky-smooth hair must not be forgotten, and so, she took a gentle, but firm hold of the fly’s dick and positioned it against her scalp. Then she rubbed and stroked and squeezed him, making him cum and cum and cum all over her hair. It mixed wonderfully with her hair and started dripping down her forehead and onto her face. Once her hair was sufficiently stuffed with cum, she let go of the fly’s dick and began massaging the cum into her hair and scalp. It quickly became a tangled, knotty mess, full of green, repulsive cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt so good, and despite this, she felt herself become exhausted in mind and body. A lot had transpired today, and she was ready to sleep. So, that’s what she did. With a smile on her face, she let herself be grabbed by the warm hands of sleep, and she passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her once-amazing and gorgeous body, smooth and perfect and silky-smooth, had been reduced to a stinking mess, her skin and hair covered in insect cum and insect smegma. She reeked of the fly’s disgusting bodily fluids, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she awoke, Yennefer found herself in a cave. It was dark, but her eyes quickly got used to the lack of light. The first thing she noticed was the dick on her face. The next was an all-consuming hunger that seemed to be seated deep in her bones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me feed, please,” she rasped and took the fly’s dirty, sloppy dick in her cute, little mouth to suck on it - her babies would need all the energy they could get. The fly buzzed loudly and released a steady stream of cum. The horrible substance, thick and lumpy like porridge, easily went down Yennefer’s throat, and she moaned happily around the dick, slurping and gurgling and suckling on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went to work on the dick for a few minutes, sloppy sounds and happy moans filling the air, until the fly pulled out and Yennefer licked her lips while looking at him. Then she looked down at herself, particularly at her belly. She put a hand on her stomach and could definitely feel she was pregnant; her bulging belly was no longer full of just fly cum, but also with life - she would soon be a mommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden stream of cum landed on her cheek as the fly began marking her again, and she moaned on instinct. The fly obviously knew that he had already marked her his, but he was eager to mark her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his primitive mind liked the thought of doing it over and over again. Yennefer, of course, also liked it, so she proudly sat on the ground, sitting back on her haunches, and let the streams of cum hit her face and chest, happily letting the nasty substance seep down her chest and bulging belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It lasted a couple of wonderful minutes before the fly pulled back enough for Yennefer to switch position, and she eagerly got on her hands and knees, arching her back downwards to push her ass in the air to signal that she wanted him to fuck her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t spend much time considering - no, he quickly got on her back and let his slimy, throbbing cock slide between her buttocks; an action that had Yennefer moaning like a whore. She reached down between her legs and, much to her pleasure and joy, found his dick already releasing copious amounts of foul-smelling pre-cum. She cooed softly to him as she stroked the tip of his dick before guiding it to her pussy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it caught on her hole, he buzzed loudly and slammed forward to bury himself deep in her, drilling through the plug of smegma he had planted in her the day before. It hurt, but in the best of ways, and Yennefer cried out in the most intense pleasure, and her cunt automatically clenched around him, causing him to aggressively flap his wings and grind insistently against her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, yes yes yes, please don’t stop,” Yennefer grunted - a sound she would normally have been too dignified to make - and pushed back to meet his thrusts when he began moving. His thrusts and her desperate humping the air soon found a rhythm, and each powerful thrust drilled him deeper into her cunt. She took him as easily as nothing, as if she had done this her whole life, as if her pussy was made for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which, in a way, it was. At least, after the previous day, no one else would get any use of her cunt; thanks to her magic, it was still tight, as if she had never had a dick inside her, but it was now shaped to fit him, and him only. Yennefer, of course, loved it - she didn’t want anyone else, didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone else, to fuck her. She only wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he could make her pregnant, and already had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he fucked her harder and faster, the smegma plug was perforated, and he eventually reached all the way into Yennefer’s womb, pushing way past her cervix where his babies were quickly growing. She panted heavily and trembled all over, and big fat drops of sweat rolled down over her forehead, face, and chest. They left clean streaks of where they washed away the grime and dried-up cum, smegma, and slime, offering a glimpse of how clean and proper Yennefer had once been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, please, more, more!” she screamed and dug her fingers into the cold, hard ground. Her knees ached, but the amount of pleasure coursing through her was far, far greater, and thus, she didn’t complain. Far from; her cries and screams were shrill with rapture and nothing else. Her pussy’s contractions had nothing to do with pain or discomfort; they were simply the prelude to amazing and earth-shattering orgasms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her convulsing cunt made the fly reach climax after just a few minutes of desperate thrusting, and he once more coated her insides with off-green, lumpy cum and deposited a huge amount in her womb to make it bulge even more; he was refilling what her and his babies’ bodies had absorbed during the night. Yennefer screamed her throat sore in pleasure that was so intense that it made her eyes roll back in her head, and when she came, her cry was silent, but the tears were very real and stung her pretty, violet eyes with the parasites wiggling around inside them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly kept fucking into her even as she clenched around him, and she milked him completely dry, his buzzing loud and insistent as he ground against her ass and forced his dick so deep in her that it felt like it penetrated her very stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasure was so overwhelming and powerful that Yennefer’s body gave up, and it was only a few moments after her second orgasm that she passed out, her body falling against the ground. Her mouth was wide open, and the fly took his pleasure from her even as she was unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to fill her a couple more times, treating her as his personal cum toilet before he deemed his work sufficient and left her alone. Seeing as he was a creature born from dark magic, his sack with cum got refilled whenever it was empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Yennefer woke up the next time, not knowing how much time had passed, she found the fly already buzzing around her, clearly eager to fuck her again. Yennefer took just the head, with its five small, tentacle-like arms and barbs, into her mouth, and sucked the insect cum off of it like a baby sucking milk from its mother. She sucked on and played with the little arms, letting barbs scratch against her tongue, until her belly was full and happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhhmmm,” she hummed, pleased and sated, and was ready to be fucked again. She looked around the cave for inspiration on where she should let him take her this time. The wall sounded like a good idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On stiff legs that managed to still be sexy despite the dried-up cum and mud, Yennefer got up and positioned herself against the cave wall, her palms resting against the cold stone. She swayed her ass and lower body in an unnaturally alluring way that would rile up any sane man. She might be stained by the smell of truly foul fluids, and yet, any man would be lucky to get a chance to sleep with her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come get me,” Yennefer cooed and turned her head to look over her shoulder at the fly who didn’t spend much time admiring her, but instead glued himself to her ass where he drilled into her again. Yennefer cried out in delight, her vocal cords straining to produce any sound at all, and pushed back against him to get him deeper. He buzzed loudly and ground hard against her, his dick perfectly penetrating her and parting her tight walls to make room for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh yes, yes yes yes!” she whimpered and closed her eyes, playfully clenching around him and relishing the insistent buzzing and the way his dick split her open, greatly helped along by the smegma-cum mixture coating his member, and of course her own pussy’s juices, mixed with the leftovers of the fly’s green cum, that seeped down her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling of his cock inside her made her heart pound aggressively in her petite chest, and the blood rushed loudly in her ears, almost drowning out the sound of his repulsive body slapping against hers. The loud fhlap-fhlap-fhlap echoed in the cave and seemed to attack her mind from all angles. She might not have many brain cells left, but the ones she did have could most definitely appreciate the sounds and the feeling of his wrinkly, reeking dick forcing itself deep into her again and again. Everything - the sounds and the pheromones - made her insides clench and throb, and it didn’t take long before she reached a powerful orgasm that shook her entire body so violently she almost fell to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A loud, shrill cry was torn from her throat as her world was turned upside down, and she trembled all over, her legs nearly giving out when another orgasm followed the first. She was short of breath, and it felt like her heart was too big for her ribcage as it galloped wildly and almost painfully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fly was nearing his own orgasm. Yennefer could tell by the way his thrusts became erratic and his many legs grabbed her tightly, pulling her against him so he could reach even deeper in her. His dick throbbed, jerked, and leaked copious amounts of foul-smelling smegma before he ground hard against her, and then he came, painting the insides of her pregnant womb and cunt with a disgusting color once again making her cunt smell with fresh fly fluids. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she screamed and closed her eyes tightly, fingers flexing and toes curling against the ground as her body spasmed in a third orgasm. Her back arched and her filthy, matted black-green hair hung down her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her own surprise, her body produced more eggs, even though she was already pregnant. Every single sperm cell attacked her fresh eggs as the disgusting cum flooded her system and her Fallopian tubes again, raping her every new egg and attaching itself to them and making Yennefer grunt and whimper in delight - she could feel it all, every single move of the twisted insect’s sperm cells, the flooding of her womb and Fallopian tubes, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was amazing, and despite being pregnant, she was becoming </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer let her forehead rest against the wonderfully cool wall, body trembling all over and pussy spasming vaguely as she came down from her high, but the fly kept fucking into her, buzzing and grabbing her tightly. Just like the first time he took her, he left a plug made of cum and smegma deep inside her, ensuring that his valuable, potent semen wouldn’t seep out of her. Despite coming like a horse, most of the insect’s dark-green, foul cum was always safe in Yennefer’s body, either in her womb or in her belly, with only a small trail leaking here and there, but it was never messy, unless the fly came on her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was done, he pulled back and left her to slide down the wall, her back against it and a hand on her stomach. Even in her fucked-out state, she could feel that her belly had grown again, and not only from his cum, and a wide, dopey grin formed on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She really was pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer fell asleep with the grin on her face and the hand on her belly, her head tilted slightly to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke up to the loud buzzing of her mate - her lover - and still wore the dopey smile. A moan slipped past her lips as the fly pushed inside her without any pain and without even making sure that she was properly awake. She had some green cum on her face, as he had fed her in her sleep. Not that she minded, of course; she was more than happy to have his dick in her at all times. That was what she wanted and needed; it was what she was made for, and she absolutely loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Halfway unconscious, Yennefer moved on her stomach and pushed her ass in the air while pressing her head and chest into the muddy ground of the cave. Her moans were stifled by the mud, but her cunt was tight and wet and ready for the fly’s dick, and he didn’t wait long; he was on her within a second and pushed deep inside her. He easily broke the plug, and where any sane woman would feel intense pain, Yennefer was now too fucked up for that, and she only felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure and delight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dick, having drilled through the plug, throbbed and pushed so deep inside her that it penetrated her cervix yet again, pushing against the babies there. Her lover pulled back enough that the tip of his cock left her womb, and then he pushed hard forward so that he was in her womb again. He repeated this move again and again, fucking her womb, and Yennefer gasped every time, praising him and crying out her gratitude with what little voice she had left. Her voice, however, was quickly leaving her, and so were the rest of her brain cells. She was still becoming dumber and dumber by the second thanks to the green sea of parasites in her brain, becoming more and more like the brainless breeding sow she was always destined to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer drifted in and out of consciousness as her mate took his pleasure from her, and she mewled pathetically as a powerful orgasm wrecked her and made her pussy contract hard around him, demanding that he give her every drop of cum. He did so happily, filling her up once more and flooding her poor womb and Fallopian tubes with repulsive, filthy, lumpy cum that would make her birth so many babies. In-between fucking or sleeping, he fed her to make sure she had the energy to fuck, and to feed his the babies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt around on her belly and was immensely delighted to find that it had grown even bigger and was now so big that she looked several months pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angle she was at meant that her lover could reach so impossibly deep inside her, and each thrust from him made her feel wonderfully full, making her moan and grunt stupidly as her body jerked across the ground, and she got even dirtier, if that was even possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the fly reached orgasm, Yennefer was conscious, and she let out a long, loud moan at the feeling of the cum raping another batch of fresh eggs and fertilizing her even further, making sure that she would give birth to an entire army of larvae. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand roamed around her belly, and she could feel her children rummage around inside her. If she could see, she would also see that her skin was crawling with the small larvae that were almost ready to be birthed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer passed out after a couple of minutes of him coming in her, but for once, he did not plug her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following day, she found out why. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a giant belly, it was hard to sleep comfortably. Thus, she didn’t sleep too long or too well, but that didn’t matter to her. When she woke up, she sat up against the wall and stared stupidly into the air, a dumb grin on her face. She couldn’t hear the fly, but she figured he wasn’t too far away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp jolt of pleasure went through her, and she gasped softly as she reached down to touch her pussy. She felt something wiggle out of her and looked down, but could only see her belly. With a whine, she began pushing, and a whole dozen of larvae crawled out of her cunt, wiggling and squirming. There was no pain thanks to the parasites in her brain, only wave after wave of pleasure as the larvae made their way out of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer cried out in joy as she realized what was going on - she was finally giving birth. She was finally becoming a proper mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As each dozen of white, wiggling larvae was birthed, her belly slowly returned to its usual flat and sexy self due to the magic encompassed within her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her pussy made nasty sounds as it pushed out insect after insect, all of them covered in the fly’s green cum, and she felt love and pleasure towards this, something she had waited for all her life, especially in her old life. The parasites in her brain were incredibly active during this, her first birth, and made her addicted to the feeling of giving birth, something that was so painful for regular women, but pleasurable for the sow once named Yennefer of Vengerberg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second her babies were born, Yennefer felt an instant and overwhelming love towards them. The love she felt was stronger than anything she had ever felt, and it was amazing how motherly she felt. She began breastfeeding them. Green and foul-smelling milk came from her cute but dirty nipples. Her breasts hadn’t grown during her pregnancy, again due to the magic, but they were full of the filthy milk. It was an amazing sensation, the milk running through her breasts and out her nipples where the milky-white larvae sucked and nibbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one issue - now that her belly was no longer full of life, she felt empty and meaningless, and she let out a pitiful whine that had just the right frequency for the fly to understand that she wanted him to breed her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as she breastfed the newborn larvae, she whined and mewled, in her own way begging her mate to fuck her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So fuck her, he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved between her legs and forcefully spread them so he could insert his cock in her. Then he began thrusting, hard and fast and deep, plowing into her at a pace that would be unbearable for any ordinary woman. Yennefer, however, was anything but ordinary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had only been a mother for a maximum of five minutes before she felt her ovaries produce new eggs, and a jolt of excitement went through her. Yes, yes, more eggs, more eggs for her lover to fertilize!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dick split her open and forced itself all the way into her, battering against her cervix before finally penetrating it to let the tip of his cock sit in her womb for a few moments as he released heavy streams of thick, green cum. It was swallowed by the walls of her womb before traveling through her Fallopian tubes, to her ovaries where they attacked and raped her eggs. Thousands of sperm cells attached themselves to a single egg, and Yennefer began crying in pleasure and happiness. She had never felt this good, had never felt this intense amount of euphoria, and each egg being raped added to her immense pleasure, until she reached her best orgasm yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lover thrust ruthlessly into her, wringing from her scream after scream of delight, and his many legs grabbed her hips and waist to pull her flush against him, ensuring that his dick and cum got as deep in her as possible. Her babies were attached to her cute and pink, perky nipples, and she moaned and squirmed in rapture at the combined feeling of breastfeeding and being fucked like a piece of meat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer was beyond caring what happened to her, as long as she could chase this feeling forever. She reached orgasm after orgasm, and when she could no longer feel her toes or fingers, her mate stopped fucking her. Instead, he made sure to plug her so that not a drop of his hot, potent cum escaped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was exactly what she wanted. What she had always wanted - being a mother and permanent breeding sow. When she was lying unconscious, all the larvae could peacefully feast of their mommy’s milk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much time passed, Yennefer didn’t know. It could have been months, it could have been a year or two or five, it could have been an entire century where she did nothing but lay on her back and produce eggs to be fertilized. She had completely lost track of time and how many babies she had birthed. At least a thousand. So many of them had grown up now, had grown up to become the most hideous fly-human creatures one could possibly imagine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of her children, once grown up, went back into the mortal world. Here, they sought after new females, new potential breeding sows. Women who had been just like Yennefer, albeit far from as powerful, of course. A few stayed, however, and Yennefer let all of them fertilize her, in turn. She loved them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more than anything she had ever laid her beautiful, purple, parasite-infested eyes on. She loved them to the point of happily letting them fuck and fertilize her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite being nothing but a breeding sow, a hole to dump their seed in, and despite being forever stained by gross cum and cold mud, Yennefer of Vengerberg still looked like the sexiest and most beautiful woman on the Continent. And to think, that it was all for the flies and her hideously deformed children to enjoy! They didn’t care about her beauty, about her sexy curves and perky nipples - they only cared for their mommy’s warm, inviting hole that took such good care of their cum. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect breeding sow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her immortal, magic body would forever be in this world, would forever be used for breeding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This brought such joy to her heart that she was certain nothing could be better. This was the perfect life for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her most recent son had grown to be way bigger than her. Deformed and twisted, with missing limbs but a massive dick, he fucked Yennefer, his mom, like his life depended on it. His thick cock forced her inner walls apart to accommodate him, and the only thing she could do was lay back and grunt with every single thrust, her dirty yet sexy body being jerked across the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yennefer had spent the most of the previous night producing fresh, new eggs for her children to fertilize, and her son slammed deep into her, his twisted dick looking exactly like her mate’s so that it reached deep into her warm and welcoming womb without any issues. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body towered over hers, and she looked up at his empty eyes with her own, a sweat on his brow and his wispy, matted hair hanging into his mutated face. He grunted with each move and pounded her pink, sloppy pussy with all his might until he roared loudly as he reached his peak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His cum was slightly more human-like than her mate’s, a lighter green and less lumpy, but it was just as potent as it raped her eggs, attached itself to them, and made sure that she got properly pregnant. Yennefer grunted and moaned - she could no longer speak. She had no use for the human language here, and thus, she hadn’t spoken it in ages. Yet, in her mind, she was begging her little boy to make mommy pregnant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been reduced to little more than a dumb animal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a completely mindless breeding sow that now only existed to give birth to disgusting fly larvae. Each offspring got more and more deformed and twisted thanks to inbreeding, but in Yennefer’s eyes, they looked more and more ‘beautiful’ and made her more eager to spread her legs for her new sons, wondering just how much more ‘beautiful’ her next babies would be...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>